The Reaper's Keeper
by A Flying Penguin
Summary: Death the Kid is a brand new student at the DWMA. He knows no one and no one knows him and yet what is up with this group of oddly paired meister and weapons? They all act like they know him. They're far too chummy for complete strangers. Kid can't remember them, even the jade eyed girl who makes his heart skip a beat. What is her secret? Follows Soul Eater story line.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! This is my first story and i know this chapter is super short but its just the prologue so expect longer when it comes to real chapters!**

**Please please review and follow!**

Prologue:

Deep in the ancient pyramid of Anubis a battle is ensuing between a newly revived pharaoh and the son of Lord Death, Death the Kid. The pharaoh has the upper hand and Kid won't shoot his twin pistols in fear of ruining the coffins symmetry but if this situation continues Kids life will be forfeit.

"Kid why don't you do something? This isn't like you!" Liz shouted through her resonance.

"Look at the pharaoh closely he is perfectly symmetrical in every way." Kid responds.

"Huh!"

Bringing one of its pointed bandages down the pharaoh stabs kid through his chest with the spear like weapon. It then removed it, leaving a fatal wound in its place. "Kid!" Liz shouts when he falls to his knees bleeding and exhausted. "Forget about the symmetry right now. It doesn't matter you'll die if you don't do something fast! You're supposed to become the great Grim Reaper with us as your weapons don't let us down!". During her speech the kishin egg has been preparing six deadly spear points to stab into Kids body. He now has them prepared and ready to strike. "No no I can't." the pharaoh takes Kids words as his cue and brings down the spearheads at an incredibly fast speed. If they hit they will surely kill him. Kid throws both his weapons to the side and lifts his head to look at his final opponent 'Well I guess this is the end he thinks I'm sorry I couldn't live up to your expectations father.' The young man then closes his eyes accepting his fate. All that is left is the pain and then death that awaits him. But that pain never came. Instead he heard the sound of metal ripping bandages and the loud flapping of a cloak.

Snapping open his eyes and bringing his head up to attention the boy sees a cloaked figure with a beautiful long scythe in hand. The scythes blade was a gorgeous jade green mixed with a midnight black. Strangely enough Kid couldn't see the weapons handle but thought nothing of it at the time because he noticed that the edges of his vision were going black and he would soon pass out.

The cloaked figure than raised the scythe blade and in one deft movement it destroyed the kishin egg revealing its blood red soul. Kids saviour then grabbed the floating orb and placed it in the now human Lizs hand. Liz was left there standing in shock and surprise before she registered the fact that the unknown person was advancing towards the unconscious Kid. Thinking the figure wished Kid ill she ate the soul in hand and transformed into a gun and landed into Pattys hand.

Just before Patty could shoot the figure raised its hand and said in a very deep and gravelly voice "I have come here to save this young reapers life. So please do not shoot, I mean no ill will."

Patty lowered her sister but Liz still didn't turn back into her human form. Noticing this the figure sighed and lowered its hand and continued towards Kid. Finally reaching its destination the figure sighed once again and lowered itself to its knees. Then it placed both gloved hands on Kids chest and muttered some inaudible word.

All of a sudden Kids chest began to glow a bright green right where his soul should be and then it expanded itself to cover his entire body. After a few seconds the green light started to extract itself from the reapers body and climbed onto the figures one.

Both Liz and Patty gasped when they saw Kid free of wounds after the light left his body. But before either of them could do anything the mysterious healer stood up and walked deeper into the pyramid, seemingly able to blend with the shadows. But before it could escape completely Liz noticed a drop of crimson blood fall from its hand and onto the ground 'It healed Kid by moving his wounds to its own body. Why?' she thought.


	2. A lapse in concentration

**Wow! sorry for the long wait i have been super busy with school and stuff.**

**Anyways i love reviews and followers so keepr reading! **

**XXXXXX**

Kid was walking towards his fathers office with Liz and Patty in tow a week after the Anubis incident. It greatly bothered him that he, the one and only son of Lord Death, needed to be saved by a mystery man. But what irked him more was the fact that this wasn't the first time that has happened, it happens every time Kid finds himself in a near death situation. He's beginning to think of this masked man as his Guardian Angel.

Stopping in front of his fathers door he knocked eight times, waited eight seconds and then entered.

"Hey! Hi! Was up? What ya doing here Kid?" said Lord Death in his overly wheezy and high pitched voice. "I've come to tell you something important father. It is concerning the confidentiality of my missions. ".

"The confidi-wha?" Kid gawked at his own fathers simplicity 'I can't believe were related' sighing he repeated himself " Well you see father every time I'm on a mission and my life is in great danger some masked man come out the shadows and saves me. I've never actually seen him until my most recent mission and nor have Liz and Patty but whenever I thought it was the end I'd wake up to find the kishin egg soul I was hunting floating above me and my wounds all healed. I need to know if this person is a student or not. I need to thank them and ask why they won't show their identity and why they keep on sacrificing themselves for me! I probably don't even know who they are!"

During his rant Kid failed to notice the way his fathers posture stiffened or the way all cheeriness left him as if someone had sucked it up with a vacuum and the way his eyes softened in sadness when he mentioned the fact that their identity to him was unknown. Kid didn't notice any of it but Liz did and she vowed to ask Lord Death about it later.

After his speech Kid was left breathless and spent a few seconds to catch it. During that time Lord Death brought out a huge golden chair and placed it in front of his mirror and motioned for Kid to sit on it.

Lord death tapped his mirror and stepped aside so his son could see what was displayed. It was a video of four DWMA students. They were fighting against the now zombified Sid, former teacher of the Academy.

It seemed like they were having a little trouble defeating him but that was to be expected, he was after all a three star meister and they were only one stars. Kid couldn't understand why his father was showing him their remedial lesson. Neither of them could possibly be his saviour. They had 0 kishin egg souls!

After watching their heated battle Kid started becoming more and more impressed with the demon scythe technician. She had demonstrated her flexibility by dodging Sid's attack, her strength and speed were displayed through frequent powerful attacks but what surprised him most was when she prepared Witch Hunter.

He was on the edge of his seat now waiting to see what would happen, waiting to see if she would succeed and for some reason this young ash blonde haired girl gave him a sense of security and safety ,with a hunt of nostalgia, as if nothing in the world could harm him.

But right before she swung Kid noticed her eyes go wide and then he also noticed the way she changed her stance so that her Witch Hunter went wild. Her acting was so good it fooled everyone, even Kid but not Liz. She knew that this girl missed on purpose, why she did that Liz had no idea. But the reason Liz didn't believe her charade unlike everyone else was because she noticed the bandages that covered her head and torso. They were ,strangely, placed in the exact same places as Kids injuries against the pharaoh were. The reason she wasn't already halfway out of the room to question this young girl was because the scythe she wielded was not jade and black but crimson and black. No matter how she approached the problem she never coup never figure a sensible explanation.

By this time the two meisters with their partners have already defeated Sid and learned of the location of the psycho Doctor Franken Stein. The Academy's most powerful meister to ever graduate in all of DWMA history.

Lord Death then abruptly stood in front of the mirror and shut it off leaving a perplexed Kid ,as to the point of watching this video, to lean back and contemplate the footage he had just seen.

And then it hit him. These children were in great danger! What was his father doing pitting these children against that madman!

Calming down he smoothly asked: " These are remedial lessons right? Why would you send them to try and defeat the DWMA 's strongest meister?"

"Hmm" was his only reply.

Kid couldn't believe his father. He knew these kids were dong to die and yet he just stands there doing nothing!

"Liz, Patty come with me! We will help these students with their lesson!"

"But we can't do that Kid. We're not even students ourselves" points out the elder of the Thompson sisters.

"She has a point. " backs up Lord Death.

"Fine then. From now on I Death the Kid, Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson are all now DWMA students!"

Kid turns on his heels and leaves his father to stare at their slowly retreating backs. Once out of sight Lord Death turns back around faces his mirror. He stares into his reflections eyes and says "You're just making it harder for Maka by doing this. " hardly above a whisper.

Sighing yet again he turns to his mirror and continues to watch his precious students progress.

**XXXXXX**

'Shit shit shit shit! How the hell am I supposed to beat this guy! I mean he just killed BlackStar in an instant! And to make things worse my injuries from before haven't healed yet' and Maka's trail of thoughts continue going in such directions until..."Maka! Maka! What are you doing? Pay attention we need to kick this guys ass or well be facing some major issues ourselves!".

"You're right Soul. Sorry I won't space out again. "she raises her scythe yet again to face the mad scientist. "Heh. See. You should always listen to me!" Soul says razor sharp teeth showing through his smile in the scythe's reflection. "Don't get too cocky or I might just Maka chop you when this is over. "

**XXXXXX**

At the same time in some random hallway of the DWMA you can see a trio of students standing, scratch that, two of them standing and one curled up into a ball on the ground mumbling something about toilet paper and symmetry.

"Ugh Kid you can't be serious. You just had to have a symmetry fit at a time like this! I mean if we don't go now those kids will die! Come on just sit up and do something." Liz continues her encouragement hoping to help Kid start moving but sadly he moved not an inch in the right direction. By this time Maka's situation against Doctor Stein has become quite dire.

**XXXXXX**

"Agh" Maka was Pushed back and sent flying by Steins wavelength "how does he do that?".

Lifting her weapon once more, gritting her teeth in order to not let out a gasp of pain from all her previous injuries, she charges the grey haired meister yet again.

Stein rushes forward on his chair to meet her and just before her scythe blade makes contact with his face he swiftly ducks and then stricks his palm outward, smashing it into her abdomen, with his soul wavelength and momentum she is sent crashing down to the ground.

"Maka!" Soul returns to his human form and grips his heavily injured meister with his pale shaking hands. "Come on Maka get up! We have to beat this guy!" he's shaking her shoulders with each word, trying desperately to revive his meister. Slowly but surely she opens one of her jade eyes to stare into Souls crimson ones but when she opens the other Soul had to stifle a gasp. It was black. Her left eye was a midnight black, one that was only found in madness.

He didn't know what to do, yes he knew that they could most likely defeat Stein with her seal broken but the consequences could become quite serious. "Maka, hold it in. Don't let it out, if you do some serious shit will happen" her only response was another coughing fit and some puked up blood. After another minute she was up and Soul was in her hands. Closing her eyes she closed the seal again. Weaker than what Lord Death could have done but for the meantime it will suffice.

"Are you two finally ready?" Stein arrogantly asks "Of course" she responded with an equally arrogant tone.

Maka's eyes had finally returned to being her usual emerald green eyes. She raised her scythe high above her shoulder and shouted two words to the world that surprised even Stein "Witch Hunter!".

Soul's blade grew several times larger and turned a brilliant white and blue mix. Pure soul energy becoming the blade. He looked much like the grinning moon who was audience to this battle.

She brought her hands in a down wards arc, slicing through the ground as if it was butter, and then brought it up over her head again.

The shockwave was, this time, was correctly sent to Stein. He grabbed both sides when it was just inches from his face and after holding it for a few seconds, broke it easily causing the attack to fall into thousands of different pieces.

By this time Maka had collapsed from the exhaustion of her injuries and her efforts in resealing the seal.

Stein was now only a few paces in front of her when Soul's weapon form glowed a blinding white and he reappeared,human, covering Maka's body with his own.

"No one touches my meister!" Soul declares.

Stein crouches down to become eye to eye with Soul and raises his hand. Soul closes his eyes expecting a fatal blow but opened them in surprise when all he felt was a soft pat of his head and Stein saying "You passed!" in an overly cheery voice.

**XXXXXX**

**ok expect an update at the end of every week and remember to not hold any language mistakes too badly against me English is not my first language.**


	3. A battle to protect!

**Hello everyone! Im sorry it took so long to update. My computer was being fixed.**

**Please read and review, i've got a ton of followers but no reviews! They help my inspiration!**

**Anyways heres Chapter 3:**

Maka and Tsubaki were idly chatting in class when Tsubaki asked if Maka had seen Blackstar and when her answer was no she began to get worried, and started thinking about what he had said earlier that morning.

"Tsubaki I'm sorry to tell you this but we are no longer partners. I am no longer your meister, me and Soul have decided to complete some unfinished business together. So goodbye. "

" Tsubaki? Tsubaki? Hey are you okay, you were spacing out for a minute there and class has started. " the said weapon turned her head towards her shorter companion and just said " I'm sorry. I'll pay attention now. "

Even after she had started paying attention to Steins droning voice she just couldnt shake the feeling that something was going to happen soon.

* * *

**XXXXX**

Outside of the Academy building one could find our favourite white haired scythe sitting lazily against one of the strong white columns that holds the DWMA together. He stayed like that until he could hear some chatter coming from the stairs leading to the school. He lowered his head so that he could become eye to eye with whoever was climbing the stairs.

Much to Souls happiness the one who was coming up the stairs was none other than Death the Kid and his two weapons Liz and Patty Thompson. Soul knew almost everything about this trio, much to his dismay, even though they have never met him or seen him and definitely not heard about him.

Shaking his head free from those thoughts the young weapon stood up from his current position and advanced towards the afore mentioned trio.

" Oi! Who do you think you are making me wait for hours for you... he paused knowing that what he would say next will make Kid throw one of his hissy fits ... if you had just come here at seven like everybody else I wouldn't have had to wait so long. " 3-2-1 " AGH! Do not mention the number seven to my face its such disgusting horrible number! It's garbage! Why couldn't you just say eight? Eight is a much better number, it is symmetrical in every way..." and so his rant goes on.

"Oh hey look Patty, do you think that's a blue monkey up there?" both Patty and Soul looked in the direction of Liz's pointed finger. One of them recognising the blue ball as BlackStar and the other just falling over, clutching her stomach from laughter for no reason.

Soul turned his head back down to concentrate on Kid who was still stomping around saying stuff about seven, eight and symmetry. Sighing Soul focused his attention back on BlackStar again and motioned for him to come down.

With a final yahoo the afore mentioned ninja jumped from the spike he had been previously been standing on and landed right in front of Kid knocking him down on his butt. BlackStar lowered his face so that his and Kids were just mere centimetres away (AN:imagine that seen in the early Naruto episodes when he's super close to Sasuke and then they kiss). Much to Kids surprise when he looked the blue haired boy in the eye all he saw was disgust and an old anger almost forgotten but just as bitter. He knew better than to think that those emotions weren't directed at him but for the life of him he could not figure out why! '_This my first time meeting him for Deaths sake!'_.

They stayed like that until Kid finally regained his senses and scrambled out from under BlackStar and stood up to face him. By this time Soul had arrived next to BlackStar and had placed his hand on his shoulder signalling for him to stop his death glares.

Straightening himself up BlackStar then returned to Soul's side. Never leaving eye contact with Kid.

Kid was wallowing in confusion. Questions like_ 'what is with this kid? Why does he keep glaring at me? Why are his eyes filled with malice and ill-intent? Why...'_ and they continued in such a manner until his thoughts were rudely interrupted by BlackStar lovingly smashing his fist into his face. Sending him careering over towards the opposite end of the courtyard.

* * *

Maka was just sitting in class half-listening to Steins lecture and diligently taking notes for her and her partner when all of a sudden she experiences an excrutiating pain on the left side of her face. Blood started coming out of her nose after it had made a sickening crack signaling its brokeness (is that a word?).  
With such a digusting noise resonating through the previously silent classroom it didnt take long for all heads to turn towrds Maka and widen their eyes at her broken face. She qickly got up and ran out of the room before anyone could utter a single word. Tsubaki chased after and so did Stein. Evereyone else just sat there in shock.

* * *

**XXXXXX**

_'The fuck?_'was all Kid could process before he saw an exceedingly sharp and dangerous scythe come flying straight towards him. Kid ducked his head just in time for the scythe to fly above him.

_'You've got to be shitting me! It's my first day at school and this the welcome I get? It's like these two have a vendetta against me or something_.' The ebony haired teen had finally arrived at his two partners side and all he needed to say was "Liz! Patty!" and they turned into their weapon forms a "Right!" lost in the wind.

BlackStar was charging Kid, moving at speeds only he could reach, he arrived next to Kid in seconds and delivered a round house kick square in his abdomen. Twirling him around he was sent spinning off to the side and would have been impaled by an awaiting Soul had he not shot Liz and Patty straight into the ground, the force sending him upwards and successfully out of Souls way.

Soul finally returned to his human form and ran up to be at BlackStar's side.

" So... Did we get him?" Soul asked BlackStar but before he could reply several soul bullets were coming straight at them. Aiming to take their heads. "Obviously not. ".

The battle continued on for another few minutes without anyone touching the other, to say that Kid was impressed was an understatement. He was astounded! He, the next Grim Reaper, was being fairly challenged by a meister and weapon who aren't even partners!

On the other side Soul and BlackStar were tryin less and less, their blows were becoming more and more hesitant as if they were afraid to hurt where as in the beginning they came at him without such hesitation or fear.

Both sides were heavily panting and tired out. They took a few seconds to breathe before continuing the battle.

"Hey" inhale "you" exhale "two" inhale and so continued his sentence in such a manner "why are you fighting me? To prove your strength? To gloat if ever you defeated me?" Kid questioned.

"No. It's for a friend. A friend who's life you ruined. A friend who you once held dear but have forgotten. A friend who's dreams were crushed by a mere flick of your hand. Yet, she still smiles the biggest and warmest smile there is. She still laughs and tries to enjoy life, even with the chains you have set upon her, constricting such happiness. But I mussn't keep hurting you for it will hurt her too." After BlackStar's speech he turned around and walked over to Soul to stand by his side.

At this moment to say Kid was confused was an understatement. He had so many confusing emotions and thoughts twirling around in his head and heart that he just stood there in a daze until... 3-2-1 "Bwahahaha! You have just been graced by the amazing BlackStar's presence! Bow before your God reaper scum!".

Kid was now confused for another reason. What had happened to the serious and deadly boy from just a second ago? _Why is he acting so arrogant and...and... annoying!_

The ebony haired teen also notice his white haired opponent stiffen and change his persona to a more familiar one. It wasn't until Kid looked to his right that he had a hint into their change of behaviour. Two girls, their real partners he presumed, and a creepy grey haired stitched up doctor sitting on an office chair were standing on the side lines watching their battle. One of the girls had bandages on her nose and and her side. The same places where Kid received his injuries. Noticing this, Kid brought his hand up to his face and noticed that his nose and ribs were fine, as if they healed themselves during the course of the battle.

Kid turned to face his opponents yet again but was surprised to see how foolish they had become. At that moment the boy named BlackStar had just tried to catch the demon scythe boy with his head and,obviously, got his head sliced open, blood pouring out comically from the centre of his head.

Their antics continued until Kid got tired of seeing such idiocy when they were both capable of becoming skilled opponents and shot them both simultaneously in the face. His excuse was "Oops. Sorry my finger slipped.".

Surprisingly enough the two boys he shot never got back up and so he was therefore the victor.

Liz and Patty returned to human form and stood by Kid waiting for him to say something. They new his thoughts were caught by the ninja's words. He was so lost in thought that the sisters jumped when he shouted "Liz! Party! We're going to my fathers office now!" out of the blue.

The trio left leaving the rest to watch their slowly retreating backs.

At that moment Tsubaki was helping a limping BlackStar to the infirmary and Doctor Stein had already left to write the results of the battle in his ledger leaving the soon to be legendary weapon and meister pair alone at the front of the school.

Maka stood above Soul giving one of her you-can't-be-serious glares. Soul looked up at her sheepishly but turned away, his cheeks burning bright red from embarrassment and turned towards her again when she put her hand in front of his face offering to help him up.

He gladly accepted and together they pulled him of the hard ground and on his feet. During the split second when their heads passed each other Maka whispered so softly that Soul almost didn't hear the small:

"Thank you.".

**XXXXXX**

**Thankyou fo anyone who read this! i bow to your awesomeness.**

**Thank you all my reviewers!**

**Expect an update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait my readers. I hope youll forgive me my computer has been acting up for a while now!**

**anyways i made this chapter super long (for me)!**

**XXXXXX**

Kid walked down the empty corridors of his father's school. He had let the sisters go home early, all he wanted to do was wander these empty hallways, lost in thought on what his father had said earlier that day.

* Flashback*

Kid burst into his fathers office, sprinting under the many guillotines with his two weapons right behind him. By the time he reached his father he had turned away from his mirror and was facing him.

" Hey Kiddo! What's up? Why are you so angry?" questioned the Reaper.

" I want you to answers with yes or no. Got it?" Lord Death nods his head "Do you know students BlackStar and Soul?"

"Yes"

"Their partners?"

"Yes"

"Why they're so angry at me even though I just met them?"

"Yes"

"Tell me!"

"No"

Kid stomps his foot like a brat and shouts "Why not?".

"I would be breaking a promise. One I wish I hadn't accepted but must be kept." Kid wasn't satisfied, he wanted, no needed, to know why those kids despised him and if his father knew then why won't he spill it!

"But fa-"

"No 'but father' I don't want to hear it! Go home!" Lord Death snapped at his son.

Kid stood there ,shocked, he had never been shouted at by his father and he could say he didn't like the feeling, it left a bitter taste in his mouth and a guilty felling in his heart, no he didn't like it one bit.

The sisters who had stayed silent during this entire father son confrintation now stepped forward and dragged Kid out of the room. Him looking at his fathers back the entire time.

Once Liz had closed the door and their footsteps could no longer be heard a shadow emerged from behind Deaths mirror and kneeled down in front of him. It said in a raspy voice that was definitely not human "I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused in your relationship with my master".

Lord Death kneels next to the shadow and grabs its skinny shoulders to bring it to stand on its own two feet.

" Stand up child. I should be the one apologising. It's my fault for the curse that was placed upon you. So do not kneel before me, it hurts me to see you so loyal and faithful. At least hold some hatred for me and my son!"

The shadow leaves Death's grasp and starts to walk down the guillotine corridor but at the last step it turns around and says something that puts the God of Death's heart at ease.

"I will never hate you or your son. I do not want the past to repeat itself and I brought this curse upon myself so don't cry for me. My soul is strong and even though I am chained to your son I will still stand strong and realise my dream!"

With that said it then turns and vanishes into thin air leaving a small black wisp behind.

Lord Death smiles behind his mask, knowing that those words it had spoken were true and would stay true. He turned and faced his mirror ready to watch over his students.

* Flashback end *

Kid continued wandering the hallways with his fathers shout still resounding in his ears. He continued to wander aimlessly until he reached a balcony that enabled him to see the entirety of Death City in all it's glory.

He looked up at stared and the mad grin the moon presented to the world. God he hated that smile, it reminded him of the day his mother died, for on that night she had that same grin. He continued to wallow in sad memories, never removing his gaze from the grinning moon until he saw a figure fly straight across it. Erasing that smile from the moons face for just a moment as if it knew that that evil smile was the source of his hatred and he wished it was gone.

Kid started to follow the flying figure as it danced and twirled in the air. That night was one he knew he would never forget.

The angel was twirling and swirling in the moon light, rays of light bouncing off her silver wings giving her dance a magical feel to it. With each step the air would ripple and so with enough movements it seemed as of the entire sky was swaying to her dance. There were outlines of people prancing around the angel, those outlines were created from her dance. It was so beautiful it brought the wind to life and soon the trees danced withe her, then the rocks, then the flames and finally the waves. Their spirits took on a human shape and danced with her. Nature was being bent to her will. She, for it was a girl, was smiling and laughing surrounded by the spirits if nature she was the epitome of life.

Her dance continued but when she noticed Kid staring at her she swooped down to greet him. Silver wings flapping in the wind it took her no time at all for her to reach Kid's balcony.

Before, Kid couldn't really get a good look at her but now that she was so close he took her beauty in.

She was barefoot with silver ankle bracelets on both feet, she had on a long black and white skirt that reached her ankles it was cut all along her right leg until her waist revealing beautiful pale skin (it looks like the bottom part of Tsubaki's dress but more formal and frilly). The skirt had black and white swirls all over it, they seemed to mix with each other and you could see vague shapes of things amidst the swirls. Her shirt covered the top part of her chest leaving her abdomen for the world to see. She had on a small mask which covered her eyes and nose and hid enough of her face to leave her unrecognisable. But what Kid found most beautiful was her hair, her long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with bangs framing the side of face. Earrings covered her ears.

She gently landed on the balcony feet barely touching the railing, feathers landing on the balcony she leaned in closer.

He was speechless, this beautiful creature was right here in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything she grabbed his hand and brought him up into the sky with her.

Kid almost had a heart attack when his feet left the balcony. He struggled to get free, knowing full well if he did he would fall to his death. He only stopped when she hugged him, her mouth right beside his ear "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Trust me" and so he did.

The beautiful angel danced with him, they twirled in the air their laughs resounding through the wind and their figures seen twisting and turning in the moonlight along with the spirits of nature who resumed their dance yet again. It was truly a magical scene to witness, a reaper and an angel dancing and turning, laughing and smiling, flying high in the sky.

Kid couldn't wipe the grin off his face and all those sad thoughts and emotions about his late mother were gone, replaced with happiness and jubilation. He was holding onto the angel with his hands wrapped tightly around her waist, wind ruffling his ebony hair and eyes closed listening quietly to the rhythmic sound of her beating wings as they soared high in the sky. They would both laugh and smile even though they hadn't even met each other before or exchanged names. Why? They didn't know it just felt right.

This continued for several more minutes until the girl deposited Kid on the balcony of his room at his house. Before Kid could turn around and give her his thanks she left without a word. Vanishing in the wind,leaving only one pristine white feather to prove her passing.

All the way on the other side of Death City the young girl landed back on the ground with a quiet thud. Her bare feet hitting the soft green leaves of the forest floor. With the end of her dance the spirits bowed to their goddess and returned to their original state, emotionless and unmoving. She then looks up at the grinning moon and gives it a grin of her own.

**XXXXXX**

The next day as Kid was walking through the corridors he couldn't get his mind off the girl from the night before.

That morning he thought about her so much he didn't notice his eggs were unsymmetrical until he started eating them and said something about unsymmetrical poisoning before collapsing and puking up blood.

He walked into class Crescent Moon fully expecting for no one to greet him but instead got an earful when his friend BlackStar an Soul screamed "Good morning symmetry boy!" in his ear. Yes, his friends. Ever since their battle they've been acting all buddy buddy with him and he must admit that he found them amusing to be around and that they would make great friends.

"Shut up you two!" Kid heard Soul's parter Maka yell. She had already bashed both their brains in before she had even finished the sentence.

Grabbing both their collars she hauled their lifeless bodies to their seats and plopped them there, doing her best to keep them from face planting into the desk in their unconscious state.

Walking back up to Kid she scratched the back of her head sheepishly "Sorry bout' that. They can be such idiots at times." the teenage boy merely said it was okay and then sat in his seat.

Liz and Patty were now talking to Tsubaki. They had taken quite a liking to the girl especially Liz, turns out they had quite a bit in common. Kid shifted his attention back to the ash blonde haired meister. She seemed to be having the time of her life drawing whiskers and moustaches on both BlackStar and Soul's faces with a permanent marker. Once done she noticed Kids calculating stare and simply smiled and waved at him from across the room.

Kid only stopped staring when Stein walked in the room and slammed a cage on the desk. Presenting the students with the latest dissection, a flamingo. Stein soon began his monotonous lecture and Kid zoned him out until it was over.

After class all the students filed out and began heading home after a long day at school. It was Friday and Kid and his newly found friends decided to play basket ball that afternoon.

At the park the teams were split up like so: Maka, Tsubaki , Liz and Patty vs. Kid, BlackStar and Soul. It was pretty much girls vs. boys.

The game was about to start until BlackStar shouted "We need to have a dare for the captains to make this game interesting!" 'Oh shit' thought both Kid and Maka.

BlackStar pointed one finger towards Kid " if your team loses we get to move everything in the house 3 inches to the right!" the brave string mighty reaper to be fell to the floor and started bobbing things about the cruelty of the world and garbage day. No one paid him any mind already used to his habit.

BlackStar then turned his finger towards Maka and stated her dare "You must sing for us!" at that statement everybody had a question mark over their heads, including Soul. But before anyone could question BlackStar on his choice of dare he had started the game and the teens decided to ask later.

"Yahoo! We won! Now down to your God foolish humans!" cried BlackStar as his team beat Maka's team 12-10.

"Thank God we won. I wouldn't know what I would have done had my house become asymmetrical." Kid said with his shoulders slumped in relief. On the other hand one could find our favourite blonde haired meister curled up on the ground banging her fist against the floor cursing the world for her loss.

"God dammit! Why didn't anyone explain the rules to me? This sucks. " she continued hanging the ground until BlackStar tapped her shoulder and brightly reminded her of her dare "Come on Maka! You lost fair and square so now you have to sing for us!".

After BlackStar received his book to the face Maka stood up and faced her friends. Clearing her throat she began to sing:

**"I'm not the same as yesterday**  
**Ooh...It's hard to explain**  
**How things have changed**  
**But I'm not the same as before**  
**And I know there's so much more ahead**  
**I can barely believe that I'm here**  
**And I won't surrender quietly**  
**Step up and watch me go**

**Break down, ya really want it?**  
**Wanna make a scene?**  
**Show me what ya mean**  
**Let's get it started**  
**Let me see whatcha got**  
**Can ya take it up a knotch?**  
**Don't think you got it**  
**Can't handle the pressure?**  
**Get, off, stop talkin' about it**  
**Gotta make this count, let's go**

**When we move**  
**We camouflage ourselves**  
**We stand in the shadows waiting**  
**We live for this and nothing more**  
**We are what You created**

**I can feel the storm**  
**The winds have changed**  
**Ooh...'Cause we're worlds a part**  
**But just the same**  
**But we won't leave the way that we came**  
**And I know there's so much more ahead**  
**I can barely believe that we're here**  
**We won't surrender quietly**  
**Step up and watch it go**

**Break down, ya really want it?**  
**Wanna make a scene?**  
**Show me what ya mean**  
**Let's get it started**  
**Let me see whatcha got**  
**Can ya take it up a knotch?**  
**Don't think you got it**  
**Can't handle the pressure?**  
**Get, off, stop talkin' about it**  
**Gotta make this count, let's go**

**When we move**  
**We camouflage ourselves**  
**We stand in the shadows waiting**  
**We live for this and nothing more**  
**We are what You created**

**Are you ready? Are ya ready?**  
**Are ya ready for me?**  
**Are you ready? Are ya ready?**  
**Are ya ready to see?**

**When we move**  
**We camouflage ourselves**  
**We stand in the shadows waiting**  
**We live for this and nothing more**  
**We are what You created**

**When we move**  
**We camouflage ourselves**  
**We stand in the shadows waiting**  
**We live for this and nothing more**  
**We are what You created**

**When we move**  
**We camouflage ourselves**  
**We stand in the shadows waiting**  
**We live for this and nothing more**  
**We are what You created"**

During her performance Maka danced around and seemed to be having a mock battle with the air around her. Only Kid noticed that the air was solid and that when she punched she didn't stop short like a mime would but actually hit something. It was a beautiful performance but something told Kid that her words were made for him. One other thing he noticed was the war she seemed to be suppressing something. The effort was apparent with her creased brow and tightly shut eyes while she sang.

But it was only after her song he noticed this. He was too entranced before to register what he had seen while her voice was at play. It was beautiful, it fit her perfectly, a strong, loud and clear voice. But  
most of all it was magical, when you heard her sing you couldn't help but listen and it could be heard miles away.  
People had actually come to watch from nearby and started clapping when she was done.

Maka proudly bowed to her audience. Stood up and thanked them for listening. After everyone had left except for the seven original teens, Liz and Patty took this opportunity to jump Maka and give her all sorts of praise.

Kid smiled when he saw Maka's shocked expression as his two weapon partners never stopped their chatter. He leaned back against a nearby wall, looked up to the sky and knew that great things were to come with his new amazingly gifted friends.

**XXXXXX**

**heres my latest chapter! Enjoy!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Readers sorry for the long wait. i have been incredibly busy with school and stuff so yeah really sorry.**

**Here is my latest chapter its kinda short but i quite like how it ended.**

**also if you lioke my story try ASwitchAroo by Mulleb its really good. its Chrona and Maka but there's no real romance.**

**XXXXXX**

Kid sprinted down the hallways of the DWMA, panic written all over his face. Not too far behind were Liz and Patty. All three of them were headed to the infirmiry. Three days ago Soul and Maka returned from their mission in italy but Soul was brought in critical condition from the mission and Maka had collapsed from exhaustion seconds after depositing Soul's bleeding body into Stein's arms. Soul's safety was certain, now they were running because Maka's health had taken a sudden turn for the worse.

Kicking the door open Kid arrived with a bang. Three heads shot up to glare at the latest intruders. Their eyes softening immediately upon recognising them. The three heads were those of BlackStar, Tsubaki and Spirit.

On two whit hospital beds, side by side lay our favourite weapon and meister pair. Soul was in a deep sleep, having just gotten out of surgery. Stein had already assured everyone that he would be okay. It was Maka that had everyone's attention. At first no one noticed but when she started coughing up blood in her sleep Stein did a quick sweep of her body and learned that almost all her organs were ruptured. She had suffered an incredible amount of internal damage. It was a miracle she was even breathing.

Her multiple surgeries had just recently been completed and everyone crowded around her bed. They all just sat there waiting. The question on all of their minds were' What could have possibly happened to damage them to this extent?'. Their question would be left unanswered until one of them woke up. They sat in silence not really knowing what to say. Maka was incredibly pale and Stein kept on having to check on her, her organs werent responding well to the surgery. After many hours Maka's condition didn't seem to have gotten any better and her friends began to panic.

"What are we all sitting here for?" shouted BlackStar. He immediately gained everyone's attention. "Maka wouldn't want to see us moping about all day just to make sure she was okay. She would want us to continue living like we normally would! We gotta smile for her!" he was lying through his teeth. Everybody could tell that he wanted to go out and ring whoever did this to his two best friends and bash their faces in. BlackStar kept the smile on for a little longer but it soon fell and with a quick turn of his head he stormed out of the room.

Everyone was silent until Spirit quickly stood up and left the room. Soon after, one by one they all did, swearing that they would visit again tomorrow. All except for Kid. He remained. He felt something calling out to him for the entirety of the time he had been sitting there. He didn't dare answer it's call with everyone around but now that he was alone with two unconscious people he felt more inclined to do so.

Closing his eyes he stretched out his soul and answered the mysterious calling. It turns out it was coming from Maka. The odd thing was was that it didn't come from her soul no instead it was coming out of a seal. A seal he couldn't see. Intrigued by this he listened ever more closely to what the raspy little voice that was leaking out of the seal said, and after a few minutes he was able to discern a few words. "Release...Seal...Master...".

To him these words held no real meaning but the voice soon got louder and louder becoming more incisstant. Snapping his eyes open Kid somehow knew exactly where to look to find this hidden seal. He glanced around the room making sure no one was around to see him do this action. After calming his nerves the young boy grabbed the base of Maka's shirt and slowly brought it up. Just enough to be able to see her abdomen. And there in crimson blood lay an old seal that was left undone. Either the one who had casteed the seal stopped halfway through or it was slowly falling apart. Kid guessed the latter.

He read the many intricate symbols written inside and around the bloody star and circles. It was an ancient form of black magic commonly found in the Victorian Era. It was very powerful and unstable so only the best of magicians could cast it but they were all dead. Except for his father of course.

Kid spent a good few minutes stating at this odd mark on his friends body. He couldn't comprehend it. On her abdomen lies a sealing spell meant to seal away an incredibly powerful demon, the body of a human couldn't withstand its power, they would die a few days after thus releasing the demon yet again. And yet here lies Maka, a human, living and breathing with this thing inside of her. Kid guessed the little voice was that of the demon's but why could only he sense it and not Stein, the man had exceptional Soul Perception skills.

"Its name is Nemesis. After the roman goddess of revenge "

Kid almost had a heart attack from shock when he heard those words. It was Soul's voice who spoke them. He instantly let go of the shirt and spun around to find two crimson orbs staring deep into his soul. Those were trying to tell him something that he was banned from putting into words.

**XXXXXX**

**Hope you like it. I know it sounds Like Naruto but i swear ot will change in the future.**

**'Don't expect frequent updates i can only write these things on my phone and im really busy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is my latest chapter. I hope people will review this reviews make me happy.**

**XXX**

"Her name is Nemesis" the previously unconscious Soul told the incredibly surprised Kid. The boy's crimson eyes were staring so intensly at the young reaper after saying this it made him squirm. Soul seemed to be examining his 's golden eyes stared back unsure of what to say until Soul turneed his head to the ceiling and told him "Never mind".

Kid's immediate reaction was to lash out at him "What? Why? WHy would you tell me that and then say 'Never mind'?". Soul kept his head towards the ceiling and told him a select few words "It is not my decision if you are aloowed to know or not but remember her name because the next time you'll hear it it would already be too late.".

"Too late for what?" SOul just shok jis head. Understanding that his friend would tell him no more the young boy turned to his other female eyes rested on the seal and he began to wonder about the secrets behind that no one, not even his friends or father would tell him kept staring until suddenly it began to shift. His eyes widened in alarm but before he could say anything he felt his soul being sucked into oblivion.

"Oh shit!" was all he heard and some sheets ruffling before the darkness swept over him.

**XXX**

KId aawoke to darkness. It was an all consumind darkness, it smothered and suffocated him. It gave him this incredibly uncomfortable feeling, pushing his sanity to th brink. He knew he couldn't stand this for more than a few minutes, he had to find a way out. But first, where was he in the first place? he had no sense of what was up or down and it was so dark he couldn;t even see his hand. The worst thing though was the silence, it was so quiet he could even hear his own heartbeat. '_Am I dead?'_ was his first thought. No one answered his thought. Kid kept floating in this empty space for what felt like hours but probably was only a few minutes.

All of a sudden a blinding bright white light flooded the darkness and swept it away. TThe madness was lifted off of him and was replaced with the calming light. The relief he felt was supreme he felt a certain elation to the lack of nothingness.

He now twisted and turned searching for away out of this strange world. He saw a door, well more like a gate. There was nothing he could see inside of it but what came out gave him the creeps. Many tendrils of darkness were coming out of this gate, they looked like hands. These hands then began to take a shape, the shape of a person to be exact. A few seconds passed by and the shape was complete , it was of a cloaked figure, very similar to that of the hidden creature who had saved him some weeks ago. He stepped towards. When he was only a few inches away he reached his hand out to touch its back. The thing turned around instantly its glowing green eyes scaring him. The boy stepped back in fear, He turned to run but the thing lunged at him, grabbed his arms and legs, pinned them to the ground and brought its fangs down to tear him to shreds.

**XXX**

**I made it so short for the suspense, enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

PLEASE CAN SOMEONE BETA THIS FOR ME!

**XXX**

Kid jumped back immediately releasing his hold on Maka. Sweat was pouring down the sides of his face, his hair was stuck to his forehead, eyes wide he was completely and utterly terrified. He felt a hand in his shoulder, he slowly turned his head to meet soft crimson eyes filled with worry and now flooding with relief.

Soul let go of Kid and fell back on his bed. He sighed "Thank God you weren't sucked in.". Still in shock Kid fell to the floor and leaned against the hospital bed frame, hands covering his face and his breath shaky, "That was the most horrifying experience ever. What was that thing?".

Soul opened his mouth to respond when interrupted "No never mind, I don't even want to know." Kid closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath. He looked at the albino across from him, he looked at him and remembered why he was in the infirmary in the first place.

"Oh hey Soul, I have a question." Kid's golden eyes were now very serious.

"What is it? Lay it on me." Soul lay down on his bed and brought his arms under his head.

"Well how did you and Maka get hurt? The kishin you were hunting was supposed to be of a low level, something you could easily handle.".

The other boy sighed and began to recount his tale. "Well the kishin we hunted was easy, we killed him in seconds. It was what came after that ruined us." before Kid could interrupt Soul continued "Here I'll tell you the story, well as much as I can remember."

Flashback

Taking in a deep breath Maka placed both palms on the giant oak doors that led into the Italian cathedral. With little effort she opened those doors, inside all was black, the girl stepped into this mysterious church without hesitation, her partner easily falling in step beside her.

The doors slammed shut behind them, darkening the church even further. The two stood among the pews unsure of who to look for and what to do, their heads sweeping the church until they spotted a figure right in the centre by his lonesome self.

The figure had bright pink unevenly cut hair. His bangs stopping just above the eyebrow. He wore an old style black robe that ended at his calf with white cuffs on his wrist and a white collar buttoned all the way. He had black dress shoes on his feet.

He just stood there looking in all directions, his indigo eyes never staying in one place for too long. Under his breath he kept mumbling "These doors only open inwards". He said them so quietly that Maka and Soul couldn't hear him.

After a minute or two he seemed to finally notice them and give them his attention. He just stared and stared. That is until Maka cought a glimpse of a purple flash going right into his head. At this his eyes widened, revealing the madness inside of him. He bent forwards, grabbing fistfuls of his bright hair into tight fists. A pained scream tore from his throat. Something was coming out of his back. It was huge, about twice the size of the poor frail boy.

The black mass appearing out of him started taking a humanoid form. It had thick muscly black arms, and a well toned chest. It's face was covered by a white X shape, eyes popping out of nowhere looking like screw heads. The things hands were huge, they could easily envelope all of the boys face.

Maka was left speechless. She was in awe and in horror towards this unlikely duo. While lost in thought Maka didn't notice the way the black brute beat on his meister, fore yes he was a weapon much to her surprise but Soul Perception tells no lies.

Snapping out of her awe the jade eyed meister reprimanded the boy. Her stern words were unable to reach him, instead his weapon liquefied yet again and turned into a great broadsword with bright red lips in the middle of the blade, white stripes decorating it.

The boy charged forward aiming for Maka's life. Soul already in weapon form clashed with the double edged broadsword. The two meisters soon held a heated battle. At first they seemed even. That is until Maka finally got through the boys defences, her razor sharp blade aiming to slice him in half but instead of the clean cut she was expecting her blade wouldnt go through. After cutting the skin it couldn't go any deeper. The pink haired meister used this to his advantage and gave a mean punch to the gut. Sent flying, Maka landed painfully amidst the pews, Soul discarded somewhere.

Giving her no time for rest the boy charged again. Rolling out of his way Maka avoids a death blow, she scrabbled around the church looking for her partner. Spotting his silver handle she sprints towards him. Just as her hand gripped him she felt her enemy behind her. Turning quickly she narrowly escaped death with a quick block. But the worst was yet to come.

The boys face was now inches from Maka his eyes wild he gives her a piece of useless information. "My blood is black". Utterly terrified Maka jumps away. The boy doesn't chase her instead he lifts the sword in front of his face and says "Ragnarok, Screech Resonance" the sword replied with "Yes Crona". A second passed as an ear splitting scream resonated in the church. It was so loud it could make your ears bleed or your teeth chatter. In its own way just that horrible scream could be called torture.

Maka winced at the noise, eyes tightly shut and because of this she could only manage a last minute block against her opponent. Except this time her worst nightmare came true.

Soul's pained screams shook her heart as the sword was slicing through his handle, cutting his human body open as well. Panicked, Maka quickly escapes from the madman. With a last ditch effort she evades all his blows. Thus stepping back at every move and soon enough she reached the doors.

Her heart lept in hope. 'I can escape' as she was pushing against the door the boy stepped back and to her horror reminded her that "These doors only open inwards". He lunged, sword tip aiming for her heart. Out of instinct Maka closes her eyes awaits the pain. It never came, opening her eyes she sees a scene which will remain embedded in her memory for as long as she'll live.

Soul, arms stretched out wide, teeth gritted, eyes shut, took the blow. He got himself cut in two, from his right shoulder to the base of his left hip. His crimson blood splattered outward covering the two other teens in the church. He fell to the floor, face first. Before he could touch the ground Maka caught him, tears streaming down her face. Her hands were pressed against his chest trying to prevent his lifeblood from further leaving his body.

With his last breath Soul managed to breathe out "Get out of here now, run idiot". Maka was unable to answer, her words were caught in her throat, she was so distraught over his wounds the very thing he was trying to prevent from happening happened. She lost it. The girl's previously jade eyes turned a dark black, lifting her head she let out a guttural howl. It reverberated in the church, so pain filled it would make even the toughest of men break down into tears. She snapped her head towards the pink haired villain and hissed out a low "Crona...". Before Soul could stop his meister he blacked out.

Flashback end

With a sigh Soul says "And that's all I can remember. The next thing I remember is waking up here". Kid leaned his head back, now completely calm. "So their names were Crona and Ragnarok?".

"Apparently.".

Soul yawned and stretch his arms "Well I'm tired so I'll hit the hay. See you tomorrow then?". Standing up and dusting himself off Kid nodded his head "Yeah sure". With that he left the room.

In a dark cell deep within the recesses of an even darker dungeon lies a young ash haired, green eyed, scythe wielding young girl. She was chained against a stone wall, bare back pressing painfully into the cold, unforgiving brick. Her head was down, messy bangs covering her face, expression unreadable. Her arms hung above her head in a twisted position, metal cuffs cutting into her skin, letting the little blood that reached her arms fall down her milky white skin, leaving a trail of red. She was visibly malnourished, her rib cage horribly evident as she lay there, unmoving. Her name was Maka Albarn and she was being held prisoner in her very own soul.

Maka lifted her head she stared at the stone ceiling above her. Her eyes seemed to be looking at things no one else could see, in her mind's eye was the smiling face of her weapon partner, safe and healthy. Another smilling face flashed before her eyes, one that made her heart skip and the blood rush to her cheeks. She shook her head, he didn't herself smiled, closed her eyes yet again and relaxed into the painful chains that bind her.

Kid leaned his head on the stone balcony outside his room. His head in the crook of his elbow he took out the white feather of the beautiful angel he had danced with. He stared at the little piece of her and prayed that she would come again. He needed something to distract his thoughts from that disgusting creature dwelling inside Maka. He stayed there late into the night, he hoped many times that she would come. She never did.

When the clock struck twelve he turned into his room. He layed on his bed and quickly fell asleep, having nightmares of the beast he had seen earlier today, it was a beast filled only with murderous intent and hate.

That night all was quiet and Death City was in a deep slumber but soon an evil far worse than Asura will awaken, but for now in this time of peace all was well. The young angel would wake up at dawn, and tell the tale of what happened on that night not so long ago.

**XXX**

**Okay and DONE!**

**all right I admit that the more I read this the more it sounds like Naruto but let me tell you that was not my intention, it just happened that way.**

PLEASE IF YOU ARE A BETA READER CAN YOU PLEASE BETA THIS!

REVIEW


End file.
